The present invention relates to a hand-held shower head, and more particularly to a flow reducing hand-held, portable shower head.
The prior art has included a large number of hand-held shower heads and kitchen sink sprays. These are normally of the "wand-type" as illustrated, for example, In U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,143. These "wand-type" mechanisms have the disadvantage of being difficult to use, and they normally have lever actuated valve mechanisms which are more susceptible to breakage.
Most prior art, hand-held shower heads, and shower heads in general, do not provide the means for conserving water.